Snatched
by starstruckdreamer1
Summary: AU Astrid was saved by Cloudjumper when she was a little girl. With Valka's help Cloudjumper raised her as his own. However, when she goes on a flight with her dragon brother and sister, Toothless and Stormfly, she meets a boy named Hiccup who has a deep hatred for dragons. With the dragons help she will try to convince Hiccup that dragons aren't as bad as he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Astrid couldn't remember being so afraid before. She was dangling between a big dragon's claws. She couldn't have been more than 5 years old. She was screaming and crying for help for hours before she realized that nobody got hear her.

Her body exhausted from flailing so much finally settled down and all that was heard was a little hiccup now and then. After about a couple of minutes she finally fell asleep. The dragon that was carrying her know sighed in relief.

All the squirming that she was doing almost caused him to drop her a couple of times. He glanced down at the little human hatchling he rescued from being consumed by the fire that caught in her nest. Cloudjumper snorted humans don't appreciate anything.

He tried to put her back on the ground safely but all of those vikings were just screaming and attacking him. He had no choice but to fly off with her. He heard a fellow dragon's wing flap behind him before he could see it. The dragon eventually revealed itself as a purple nadder with yellow markings on her body.

He sighed. It was one of the dragons from his nest. He knew she would have a lot of questions about the human hatchling but he didn't feel like answering them right now. It was silent for a few moments as the two dragons flew side by side next to each other.

"Care to explain" the nadder whose name was Firefly said nodding towards the hatchling in his claws.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to take her to Valka than report to the king what I saw".

Firefly nodded"I'll go tell the others so they won't freak out so much over the hatchling" she said.

"Thanks" Cloudjumper said as she took off at high speed flying towards the sanctuary. After a couple of minutes going a moderate speed he finally was able to see the outline of the sanctuary. The protective ice spikes were glistening as the sun slowly slide up over the horizon.

Cloudjumper flapped his wings before enter the cavern that lead to sanctuary. Using the air vents to carry him quicker and faster than he could have if he used his wings. The light at the end of the tunnel came closer and closer before there was a white flash. Cloudjumper then snapped open his wings so they wouldn't fall. On his way to Valka's cave several dragons who were already awake were looking at the pair curiously before another dragon came over and said something to them. The dragons stopped staring and they went their separate ways.

On his way over to Valka's cave Firefly came over."I told the dragons who were already awake about the hatchling. They'll spread it to the other dragons as they wake up" she said proud of herself.

Cloudjumper nuzzled her cheek as a thank you for the job well done before he continued on his way. After about 20 more seconds of flying he could finally see Valka's cave. He landed gently not wanted to wake the human up in his claws.

He put her into his nest he made in Valka's cave before walking towards the back of the cave. He saw that his human was still asleep in her own nest(she sometimes called it a bed) so he gently nudged her. She moaned something about a Hiccup before he nudged her again.

This time she woke up. "Cloudjumper why did you wake me up so early" said Valka starting to sit up in her bed. Cloudjumper decided she wasn't moving fast enough so he grabbed her by her shirt and carried her over to where Astrid lay. Valka yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes "What is it-" she stopped as she soon as she saw the child laying there. She turned to Cloudjumper.

"Have anything you want to say?"

Cloudjumper looked around sheepishly. Valka bent down and examined the child that lay in front of her. She was about as old as her son Hiccup. Valka bowed her head a tear falling out of her eye as she remembered her little Hiccup.

Cloudjumper cocked his head at her sensing her mood. Valka shook her head clearing the thoughts out of her head. She focused on the girl who was mumbling in her sleep. Valka picked her up and placed on her bed making sure to cover her with the sheets before turning to Cloudjumper.

"You have to take her home, boy" she said patting Cloudjumper's crest. Cloudjumper shook is head no. Valka looked at him quizzically but before she could ask why he started drawing on the ground.

When he showed her what he wrote she froze. In the ground the words "Stoick" and "Kill" were written. She now understood. When her husband saw the dragon that took his wife he lashed out in rage not caring about the child in his claws. That got Valka furious. She let loose a string of curses words that would make a sailor flinch. She looked back toward the child. Would she really benefit from staying in Berk,learning how to kill dragons without a second thought?

Before she could think on it any further a thundering roar from the alpha signified that a meeting was about to start. Valka and Cloudjumper were about to take off when they heard a tiny snore. They stopped in their tracks. They completely forgot about the child! There worries were stopped when Firefly landed and said she would watch over her. Cloudjumper and Valka then took off to go to the meeting.

By the time they got their almost every dragon was gathered around the ledges surrounding the king.. Cloudjumper and Valka flew down so they were directly in front of the Alpha. The alpha blew an icy breath- a signal to be quiet. The squawks and roars settled down almost immediately. The alpha then focused his attention on Cloudjumper. "_Speak."_ Valka shivered a little bit she was still not used to the alpha's voice inside her head.

When every their was a meeting the alpha would use some sort of power to allow Valka to understand dragon speech(slowly but surely she's learning how to do it herself). Cloudjumper bowed then began talking. "What you have suspected is corrected, my King. The queen is controlling the dragons and making them do her will". The dragons were in an uproar over that news. The alpha's job was supposed to protect not to control a nest.

The alpha roared demanding order. "_Continue." _ "Their stealing food from the vikings, causing the vikings to attack the dragons killing many of our brethren." Valka gasped she was right. She knew the dragons Berk wouldn't normally act like that if they had free will. The alpha turned to her "_Did you know about this?"_ Valka quickly shook her head no. If she knew she would have ended the war between the dragons and humans ages ago.

The alpha looked like he was in deep thought he closed his eyes and then opened them. Tell me about the child. Cloudjumper became nervous and Valka offered her support by patting his crest. "Well, my king. Her family's nest was on fire and I rescued her". "_Very noble indeed_ "the king said sending his pride toward the bashful Stormcutter. _"Why didn't you leave her on Berk"._ "Valka's mate and other vikings tried to attack me before I could put her down" he said. "And also-" He was cut off by a loud scream. Cloudjumper looked toward the direction of the cave before excusing himself from the Alpha. Valka and Cloudjumper took off towards their cave at high speeds.

* * *

><p>Let's just say that Astrid isn't used to a dragon being the first thing she see's when she was awake. She screamed and backed away from the deadly nadder that her mother said were very dangerous. "Please don't eat me!" she screamed now crying.<p>

The deadly nadder just cocked her head at the little hatchling. She hoped the child didn't really think that dragons liked human flesh. She heard the flapping of wings behind her and the running of feet. "What happened" said Cloudjumper as he watched Valka trying to calm the child. "She woke up and just started screaming" she said still confused. Cloudjumper nodded his head in understanding

"Her parents much of taught her that dragons are dangerous". Firefly thought about this for a moment before flying off somewhere. Cloudjumper turned his attention back to Valka who was succeeding a little bit in calming down the child.

Astrid was still terrified seeing the big scary-looking dragon in the room. Valka looked at him before politely asking him to back up a little so she wouldn't be able to see him. Valka heard a whoosh of wings as they entered into the cave. She turned to see Firefly approaching the bed terrifying the child even further. Valka tried to get her to stand back but she seemed intent on going to the bed.

Firefly dropped something on the bed and it wiggled towards Astrid. Valka and Cloudjumper could see it was one of Firefly's children , Stormfly. The little hatchling was chirping at Astrid. Astrid was still slightly scared but she reached a hand forward to touch it. She gasped when the dragon leaned into the touch. She then started giggling. "You're very pretty" she said rubbing the dragons blue scales.

Valka and Cloudjumper sighed in relief. Valka turned to Firefly "Good job, girl" she said patting her on her head. Firefly purred before looking at Cloudjumper who was looked confused at what happened. "I thought she would feel less threatened if their was a small dragon than a big one."

"That makes sense" he said agreeing with her. Valka bent down so she could be at eye level with the child. "What's your name?" Valka asked the child. The blonde girl smiled still cradling the baby dragon.

"My name's Astrid"


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a pretty name" Valka responded. Astrid smiled shyly back at her.

"My name's Valka" she said pointing to herself.

"That's Firefly" she said pointing at the nadder. Firefly chirped in response.

Cloudjumper came out from the shadows. "And this big boy is Cloudjumper" she said looking over at the stormcutter.

Astrid climbed out of her bed and walked towards him warily. When she was right in front of him he cocked his head at her. She smirked.

"You look like an owl". Cloudjumper rolled his eyes. Like he hasn't heard that enough. Valka smirked as she walked over to him.

"Told you so." Cloudjumper grumbled in reply.

Valka looked over at the little girl "Would you like to see the rest of this place?" she asked Astrid.

The girl seemed a little unsure before she heard a chirping in her arm. She looked down at Stormfly who jumped out of her hands and was starting to run towards the front of the cave.

Astrid followed her without a second thought. "Astrid wait!" she yelled as she and the dragons tried to run after them. When they catched up to the girl she was staring at amazement at all the dragons.

"So. Many. Colors." she said as she gazed at the dragons flying around the sanctuary. Valka came up next to her.

"Would you like to see the King?". Astrid looked up at her.

"The King?" she asked confused. Nobody at Berk has ever told her about a Dragon King.

"Come on"Valka said as she grabbed Astrid's hand. They walked towards Cloudjumper as he started to crouch.

"Were going to get on him?!" she asked as she started to freak out and pull away from her hand. Valka tried to reassure the girl "I promise that nothing will happen to you."

Astrid looked at her for a second before grabbing her hand again. Valka helped Astrid climb onto the dragon and then they took off.

* * *

><p>Hiccup watched as the archers set a boat on fire. He was too young to understand that the girl was dead. He was just told the girl was going to a far away place.<p>

He looked around seeing the sad faces of the girl's parents who was still watching the boat. Hiccup looked at them in bafflement. Why are they so sad? Aren't there the ones who sent her away?

He looked up at his father who was standing next to him. His father looked at the boat with rage and sorrow and a little bit of something else that Hiccup couldn't explain.

Stoick looked down at his son. He bent down on one leg and looked at him straight in the eye. He took Hiccup's hand in his own.

"I promise you son, we will find the dragon who took your betrothed, and kill it". He led Hiccup back to their house and put him to bed.

He then walked back to his own room, took off his helmet and looked at it.

"Valka..."

* * *

><p>This has got to be the biggest dragon Astrid has ever seen. Just being in it's presence made her want to bow down to the massive dragon.<p>

Valka chuckled at the child's amazement before turning to the king. "This is the child I was talking about, your majesty" as she approached before bowing to the king. The king looked over the child in silent regard before blowing an icy breath towards Astrid.

Astrid shivered in response. Valka laughed and ruffled the girl's hair. "He likes ya". Astrid smiled before she started yawning. Valka smiled softly at the young child"I guess it is time for you to go to bed." Astrid shook her head stubbornly."I'm not tired" Astrid tried to say as her eyes started to close.

"Uh huh" Valka said skeptically as she picked up the child.

"I'll take to you later, your majesty" she said as she bowed toward the alpha. She got on top of cloudjumper and flew towards the cave. The alpha watched them go inwardly sighing at the news he would have to tell Valka and Cloudjumper later.

After Astrid was placed successfully in bed Valka realized something. "I never fed her!" she exclaimed.

Cloudjumper jumped in surprise at the outburst from his human. Vakla mentally face-palmed herself.

She sighed before she whispered "I'm going to go get some food for her Cloudjumper, then we need to decide what we're going to do about her" she said gathering her supplies in a corner before heading towards the entrance.

"You watch her Cloudjumper" she said as she exited the cave without giving him a chance to reply.

Cloudjumper was aghast at what his rider just did to him. She left him with a human hatchling! He doesn't even know how to handle dragon hatchlings!

While he was having a mini freak out Astrid woke up.

"Cloudjumper?" she mumbled as she got out of bed and started to come to the dragon. Cloudjumper was watching the girl apprehensively not knowing what to do. He was surprised when she came and sat next to him before falling asleep again.

Cloudjumper stared at the girl for a few minutes. Even he had to admit the girl was cute. He picked the girl up, lied down, and then placed her in his wings. The girl sighed contently feeling warm and safe between the four wings. Cloudjumper looked at the child before starting to fall asleep himself. Maybe having a human hatchling here wouldn't be too bad afterall.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid woke up to the smell of fish cooking. She peeked one eye opened but she found it was still dark. Had she gone blind?

Her moment of worry quickly passed as whatever it was she was in unfolded until she could see the cave. She crawled out and turned to see Cloudjumper looked at her curisouly. She giggled before patting him on the nose.

She heard a cough behind her and saw Valka holding out a piece of fish. "Are you hungry?" Valka said as she held out the fish she caught toward Astrid almost tentatively. Astrid drooled. She couldn't remember the last time her family got her fish.

Her family…. She thought as she got the fish from Valka and started to chew on it. After she was done she called out to Valka. The woman turned in response.

"When am I going back home?" Valka froze before she smiled at the girl. "Soon" she responded quickly.

"You want to go find Stormfly?" she said trying to distract the girl.

Astrid gave a bright smile before running towards the entrance. Valka sighed in relief before turning to Cloudjumper. "Come on, boy. The king wants to see us." Cloudjumper nodded in response before they made they journey to the king.

* * *

><p>Hiccup watched as his dad showed him a bunch of weapons. He assumed that his dad wanted him to choose a weapon. They had been at it for hours.<p>

He looked at hammers, swords, axes, and other things Hiccup couldn't name. However, none of those interested him until he saw something in the back of the weapon storage room.

Stoick watched as his son walked towards a weapon that was put silently in the corner of the room. His eyes widened at what his son noticed. It was a bow! Very few vikings actually used a bow because they thought it was a weak weapon.

However if used correctly it could be very deadly. Stoick walked over to his son. "Are you sure about this son?". The only person who ever used a bow around Berk was…...Valka.

His son nodded stubbornly tightening the grip around the bow. Stoick sighed. The last thing he needed was more painful reminders of his wife. "Alright son, let's go"

* * *

><p>Astrid and Stormfly were playfully wrestling with each other. A watchful Firefly would glance at them every once in a while before turning to her other hatchlings.<p>

Stormfly and Astrid were taking note of how often she was checking on them but before they could plan their escape a big shadow appeared over them. It was a orange monstrous nightmare who was looking curiously at the two playing. Astrid smiled at the dragon before she walked over to it. The dragon sniffed the girl. She still smelled like a human put had a dragon smell.

The nightmare's tail swished back and forth. Another human-dragon to help take care of them! Astrid quickly glanced at Firefly who was busy with the other nadders.

"Stormfly, now's our chance" she said as she started to get on the nightmare.

Stormfly chirped quietly in response. The nightmare seemed reluctant to leave at first but after some reassuring from Astrid it flew away quietly.

* * *

><p>Cloudjumper and Valka were sad that the girl had to leave. However, they knew what the king told them was right. They couldn't keep a little girl from her parents. Valka looked over at Cloudjumper who was looked downright devastated.<p>

"Aww, Cloudjumper you must really care for her". Cloudjumper nodded. Astrid really grew on him the night she slept in his wings. He never relized how lonely he was even though he had Valka. Of course he loves and will always protect her but Astrid is different entirely. She reminds him of the hatchling he never had.

Cloudjumper whined pitfully. "I know Cloudjumper but this is for the best" she said trying to comfort him. As they walked they noticed that several dragons were on edge. As they got closer they could see what the problem was. Firefly was flying back and forth with a panicked expression.

Cloudjumper chirped to catch her attention. When she turned to them with a wide-eyed expression they already knew what happened. Astrid was missing.

* * *

><p>Astrid yelled in excitement as the nightmare did a couple of turns and twists to appease the girl. Stormfly was having fun too. She wasn't able to fly yet so any chance she was in the sky she thoroughly enjoyed it. However, Astrid noticed something in the forest below her.<p>

It looked like a dark shape running between the trees. She urged the nightmare to fly down and land. As she edged towards the forest the nightmare tried to pull her back. "If you're afraid then stay here" she said pushing the dragon off her. The dragon snorted before following her into the forest.

The deeper they went into the forest the more it became apparent that she did see something between the trees. There were a lot of foot prints and little burning smell Then, they heard it a wailing cry. Astrid jumped at first before realizing that it was the sound that baby dragons would use when they wanted something.

She followed the noise into a clearing. She gasped at the sight. Right in the clearing their was a small black dragon right next to another bigger black dragon. The bigger one noticed her and growled. Astrid gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently that was enough for the nightmare to fly off. A nightfury is something he is not going to mess with. "H-H-Hi" the girl stuttered as the nightfury came close. It bared its teeth at her. If there's a child here then there are other vikings in this area. She turned to pick up her hatchling in her jaws only to find him missing.

She turned her head and found her son playing with a deadly nadder. She roared at her son to come back but he instead turned to the child. He gave her a gummy smile. "Huh, Toothless" Astrid said.

When the girl moved to pet the hatchling the mother tackled her. Astrid froze afraid for her life. The night fury felt something pull at her tail. It was the deadly nadder hatchling. She rolled her eyes about to swing her tail when she heard a whimpering. She turned towards her son.

He didn't like the way his mom was treating his new friends. She sighed before getting off the little girl and gently putting the deadly nadder off her tail. Then, her ears perked up. The sound of human footsteps and their weapons were near. She gave a tiny warning screech. She grabbed the hatching and ran off.

After the dragon ran off with her hatchling Astrid heard some gruff voices behind her. She turned to see some vikings entering a clearing. Stormfly tried to run towards Astrid but got caught in a net one of the men fired. Astrid quickly ran between Stormfly and the men. One of the vikings sneered. "Get out the way, brat".

Astrid shook her head stubbornly. "If you want to get her you have to go through me." she said getting into a fighting stance. The men laughed at her. "We should take her to the boss, he's going to love this" one viking said to another one.

As they approached her a warning screech pierced the air. "NIGHT FURY!" the men screamed before they were blasted and smoke filled the air. The vikings ran off screaming towards the edge of the island. The night fury watched as the men disappeared from sight. Her little hatchling was on top of her back poking his tongue out at the vikings before clambering down to see if his friends were okay.

He wagged his tail when he saw Astrid who was unharmed trying to free Stormfly from the net. He trotted over to him and let loose a small blast. The flames burned through the net and successfully freed Stormfly. Stormfly flapped her wings happy to be free before nuzzling Toothless's cheeks.

Astrid felt something breathing on her neck and turned to see the mama nightfury. The girl backed away at first but stopped once she saw the nightfury wasn't threatening her. She purred at Astrid apologizing for her behavior earlier. She thought the child was with the vikings that were hunting her.

However, she knew more were coming soon so she motioned for Astrid to follow her. She picked up her hatchling and went back to her part of the forest. She looked behind her to see Astrid picking up Stormfly. She waited until the girl was ready. Not noticing the pair of eyes that were following them into the forest.

* * *

><p>Cloudjumper and Valka flew fast over the ocean. They heard from a few of the dragons that they saw an orange nightmare carry Stormfly and Astrid on their back. They saw a black dot from the distance gradually come closer.<p>

It was the orange nightmare, Firefang. Cloudjumper growled before tackling him out the sky and flew toward a small island. He dropped him on the island causing the nightmare to get knocked unconscious and waited for him to get back up.

The nightmare woke up a minute later to an angry stormcutter in front of him.

"WHERE IS SHE" Cloudumper roared in his face. Valka stepped back at the veriocity of the roar. She has never seen Cloudjumper so angry. The nightmare looked at the ground ashamed. "I kinda left her…."

"WAIT, IM SORRY WHAT WAS THAT!"Cloudjumper roared at him.

The nightmare sighed. "I left her when I saw the night fury." Valka paled.

She had heard of nightfuries. In Berk they were one of the most dangerous dragons but they were near extinction now. She shook her head. She wasn't go to revert back to her old ways she had to give this dragon a chance. However, when she glanced back up at Cloudjumper he looked almost as scared as she was.

"Where is she!" Cloudjumper yelled at him a second time. The nightmare whimpered before pointed towards the way where he came from. "Keep going north, there is a big island with a crescent shape. That's where her and the deadly nadder is." Cloudjumper nodded before kneeling down to let Valka get on his back.

He flew at great speeds. If the rumor was true, that the nightfury had a hatchling. Then, the child would be in great danger. Cloudjumper felt Valka freeze on his back. He crooned and looked up at her. She glanced down at Cloudjumper with wide eyes. "I just realized I understand everything you're saying"

* * *

><p>Hiccup moaned in frustration. Maybe he shouldn't have chosen the bow. It was a lot harder than it seemed. It showed from all the bows scattered across the ground.<p>

Stoick could see is son getting frustrated. Even though he was going to make him the best warrior Berk has ever seen he didn't want to start to early. After all his son was only five, they began training when their 10. However, is son seemed to be persistent on starting today. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard a cry of pain.

He looked up to see Hiccup's arm slashed. Hiccup started to cry. Stoick walked over to his son before bending down to inspect the injury. The cut wasn't that deep as he thought. He looked at son who was staring at him with glossy eyes.

"Vikings don't cry Hiccup and you are a viking." he said pointing to his helmet.

Hiccup wiped his face with his uninjured arm. "I'm a viking" he said as he stopped crying and stood up tall.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid gasped. Everything was so beautiful it looked like it came out of one of those fairy tales that her mother would read to her. There were a lot of flowers and butterflies everywhere giving the small clearing a magical feeling. There was a lake with a small waterfall going into it making the area a little misty. Hidden behind the waterfall was a cave.

The girl watched as "Toothless"(what name did you expect out of a five year old) happily sprinted into the cave not even caring about the water. He poked his head out and motioned for her to follow him. Stormfly followed his lead and flew right through the waterfall. The girl hesitated. She didn't feel like getting soaked. To the left of the waterfall there was a little walkway just big enough for her to walk on that led to the cave. She decided to take that route instead.

When she stepped through she saw Toothless and Stormfly wrestling each other on a grassy area. When they noticed her they chirped and jumped on top of her. Astrid giggled happily unaware of the dangers that was slowly creeping up on them.

* * *

><p>The mama nightfury trotted happily back to the cave satisfied with her catch. She got enough to feed everyone. She stopped in her tracks and perked her ears up. There was a faint vibration in the ground. Her eyes widened before she sprinted back to her cave.<p>

As she got closer she could see the entrance to a whispering death tunnel. She jumped over it before she flapped her wings and started to fly. By the time she got their she could see two whispering deaths coming closer to her cave. She gave off a screech before firing off a blast towards one of them.

The hatchlings and Astrid stopped playing when they heard that sound. Toothless perked his ear up. He knew that screech. It was his mother warning him to stay in the cave. Toothless nudged Astrid's hand before running deeper into the cave. Stormfly and Astrid followed promptly.

Outside the cave a battle was going on between the nightfury and the whispering deaths. The mother was winning of course and would have won if she could have seen the third whispering death coming up behind her.

The nightfury was unprepared for the blast that hit her. She was sent rocketing towards the wall near the waterfall. She tried to stand back up but was too disoriented.

She looked up to see the three whispering deaths. She closed her eyes as they came closer. _I love you_ she whispered before they pounced.

Toothless swore he heard something as he, Stormfly and Astrid were hiding behind a pillar in a corner of the cave. They heard a distinct rumbling sound. It seemed like it kept getting closer and closer.

They curled in on each other as they saw something come out of the ground. The whispering death turned to where they were hiding and Astrid swore she saw the dragon smirk. It inched forward slowly, almost deliberately.

They all looked at each other and nodded. Before the dragon could get any closer Toothless and Stormfly fired off a series of blasts at his head. It didn't really hurt the whispering death it just dazed it.

They all took the chance to run but were quickly cut off by two other whispering deaths. Toothless and Stormfly whimpered accepting their fate. Astrid brought them closer as they watched the whispering deaths start to fire up their blasts. "I love you guys"Astrid whispered before they all closed their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The heat they felt from the fire was quickly whisked away. The trio opened their eyes in confusion. They heard a loud roar and looked to there left.

Fighting off the whispering deaths were Cloudjumper and Valka. With Valka's help Cloudjumper easily took down the three whispering deaths. They growled at them before digging a tunnel and fleeing.

Cloudjumper snorted "Cowards" he growled as he looked down at the tunnel they dug.

A quiet whimpering caught his attention. He saw the trio still holding on to each other with fear. His eyes widening at the sight of the baby night fury. He looked around the cave. The mother night fury was no where in sight.

Cloudjumper hoped she was okay. After Valka calmed them down she asked Astrid what happened. She was still a little shaken up but was able to describe the events that took place.

The nightfury was still whimpering a little bit. He turned to Cloudjumper. _"Mama?"_ Cloudjumper inwardly flinched. He bent down to the little hatchling._ "I'll go look for her, okay?"_ he said softly to the little hatchling. The little hatchling chirped happily before turning his attention back to his friends.

Cloudjumper exchanged looks with Valka. He sighed before flying out of the cave. He looked around the waterfall looking for some sort of clue when he heard a quiet moan.

He looked over to the side of the waterfall and saw a black figure. He quickly flew over to it and gasped at what he saw. Their were a bunch of bite marks and both of her wings were broken.

The nightfury blinked and looked at him. "_I'll go get some help!_" he yelled as he started to fly off.

_"__No."_ the nightfury said.

Cloudjumper froze and looked at her questionably. _"Please, get my son"_ she said to Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper shook his head_. _

_"__I don't think he should see you like this._" The nightfury looked up at him.

"_Please_"she said desperately almost begging._ "I have to talk to my son."_ Cloudjumper looked at her for a second. "_Fine…_."he said reluctantly.

He flew back into the cave and asked the young night fury to get in his claws. Once he did he flew towards to where the hatchling's mother was and put him down. Before the young hatchling could sprint over to his mother Cloudjumper stopped him.

_"__I'm just going to warn you to be prepared for what you see"_ Cloudjumper said to Toothless. Toothless nodded. He had seen his mother banged up before so it wouldn't be that much of a surprise is she had a few scratches.

Cloudjumper then stepped out of the way so he could go to his mother. Toothless sprinted over to his mother. Toothless nudged his mother. _"Come on get up, mommy. You promised you would take me fishing."_ he said excitedly pulling on her ears.

_"__Toothless…."_ she whispered. Toothless stopped as he finally took a look at his mother. His eyes started to water seeing her condition. This was the worse he had ever seen her.

_"__No, mommy. You'll be okay just get up."_ he said desperately as he started to cry. The nightfury smiled at her son.

_"__You'll be fine without me Toothless. You're a brave little hatchling. At least I can be with your father now."_ she said as she looked at her whimpering son.

"_You'll grow up to be one of the strongest and smartest dragons, Toothless. "_ she said as her son looked at her.

_"__Use your strength to protect your love ones, Toothless. Your father and I will always watch over you"_ she said as the edges of her vision started to turn black. She turned her head to Cloudjumper.

_"__Take good care of him"_ she said as her breaths started to get slower.

_"__I love you, Toothless"_.

_"__I love you too, mommy"_ he said as he laid down next to her and put his head under hers.

They laid down enjoying each others company as she started to close her eyes. When she stopped breathing, Toothless nudged her. Once he relizead she wouldn't get up. He started to wail.

The cry was heard from deep within the cave. Stormfly and Astrid ran/flew out the cave trying to find Toothless. Valka ran behind them trying to catch up. When they made it out of the cave they both jumped through the waterfall-neither caring about getting wet. Astrid looked around for Toothless and saw him near his mother's body.

She gasped before running towards the little hatchling. Astrid picked him up and he turned so he could cry into her shoulder. Stormfly chirped in sadness and nuzzled Toothless. Valka and Cloudjumper looked sadly at the trio. They weren't going to leave him here. Those whispering deaths might try to come back and get him.

Cloudjumper gave off a quiet chirp which got the little hatchlings attention. He gestured ot his back and chirped again. Astird picked up the whimpering Toothless and carried him on Cloudjumper's back.

Stormfly followed closely behind still chirping worriedly at Toothless. Valka climbed on after them and they flew back to the direction of the sanctuary.

* * *

><p>starstruckdreamer1: Thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favs they mean a lot to me. If you have any ideas that you want to see in the story send them to me!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid growled in disgust as she saw a trapped terror hanging in a tree. She hated vikings! However, she does have to admit they are getting smarter nowadays.

This is the fifth trap she came across today. The now 15 year old signaled to Stormfly. The nadder sent a spike towards the net and freed the dragon. The terror growled at her in apprehension. "_Don't worry I'm a friend"_ she chirped to it. The terror froze in shock. This girl knew dragon language. It tilted it's head at her before chirping happily and started to fly around her head.

"You're welcome little guy." she said before she got back on Stormfly. "Time to find Toothless." she said to Stormfly. Stormfly chirped happily in response before she took off to the area where Toothless was assigned. It wasn't too hard to find him. He was playing with some hatchlings in a field.

Astrid smirked at him as they landed next to him. "Slacking off again, Toothless?" she said sweetly. Toothless snorted at her before gently shaking the hatchlings off of him. The hatchlings turned to the new arrivals before they promptly jumped on top of them. Astrid laughed at their hatchlings.

"Okay guys, that's enough go find your parents." she said as she smiled at them.

The hatchlings chirped their goodbyes before flying off. Astrid walked over to Toothless and scratched his chin. "I hope you didn't spend all day messing around, Toothless." she said.

Toothless snorted before turning his head to the trap he freed the hatchlings from. Astrid growled in fury. Do vikings have morals?

Not even the most violent dragons try to take hatchlings from their parents. Astrid shook her head in frustration. "_Time to go find Cloudjumper and Valka"_ she growled to Stormfly and Toothless. This time she got on top of Toothless instead of Stormfly.

They all flew back to the sanctuary where happy chirps greeting them. Astrid gave greetings to them in human and dragon language. They spotted the duo on the highest cliff overlooking the sanctuary.

They flew down to greet them. "How did it go?" Valka asked as Cloudjumper nuzzled Astrid. "It went pretty well but their traps are starting to get more complicated to disable" Astrid shuddered as she remembered one trap that almost took off her leg.

Cloudjumper chirped worriedly at the trio. They all quickly gave him reassurance. "Don't worry, Cloudjumper we'll be okay." she said as she patted him gently while the dragons nodded in agreement.

Cloudjumper sighed. "_You guys grew up so fast"_ he said as he looked at them. Astrid smiled at them.

"Don't worry Cloudjumper, we'll always be your little hatchlings." Astrid replied. Valka smiled at the group she considered her family. They were interrupted from their moment by a black and green nadder.

He informed him that their was another dragon that was trapped in the northeast. Astrid nodded before turning to her siblings. "You guys ready to go?" Toothless roared and jumped in excitement. Stormfly chuckled at his antics before allowing Astrid to climb on her.

"Be safe you guys" she said as they were getting ready to take off. "_We will!" _the trio roared as they took off. A couple of minutes later they saw a purple and silver nightmare struggling with the net. Astrid could sense that something was wrong with the nightmare but approached it anyway.

She gasped as she saw multiple arrows sticking out and one of the wings was torn. She rushed to free it using the dagger she had to cut the net off the unconscious dragon. When the dragon didn't wake up they lowered their heads in sadness.

They walked away to prepare a funeral for the dragon when Astrid felt heat behind her.

"_**KILL! MUST FEED QUEEN!**_" the dragon roared as he stood back up and lit himself on fire . Toothless jumped in front of his sisters and bared his teeth at the dragon. "_We're not going to hurt you!" _Astrid yelled as she dodged the flaming tail that was headed their way.

The nightmare ignored her pleas as he charged at her. Toothless and Stormfly tackled the dragon before he could reach Astrid. He roared in pain already suffering from his previous injuries as they pinned him to the ground.

Astrid walked over to inspect the dragon and that's when she saw his eyes. They were empty. She didn't see the usual spark she saw in every dragon's eye.

They heard several dragons approaching behind them. She didn't need to look to know it was Cloudjumper and Valka.

"Are you guys,okay?" she heard Valka ask.

She didn't reply instead she pointed at the struggling nightmare who was still mumbling about some queen. Valka eye's widened as she took in the sight.

"Toothless! Knock him out" Valka shouted. Toothless grumbled in reply before he knocked the nightmare out with a hit on his head. "Hurry and take him to the King" she shouted at the dragons that accompanied her.

They quickly complied to her orders and were soon up in the air with the dragon flying with a purpose towards their home .

Valka growled. "The nerve she has to send one of her dragon's so close to our territory." she mumbled as she got back on Cloudjumper.

"Wait. What?" Astrid asked looking between Stormfly and Toothless. They were equally confused as they watched Cloudjumper fly away.

"That was weird" Astrid said as she got on top of Toothless. and flew towards the sanctuary hoping to get some answers.

* * *

><p>"DRAGON ATTACK" "LOOK OUT"<p>

Were the cries that Hiccup heard as he ran outside. He heard the cheers from the villagers as they saw him. He paid them no mind as he grabbed an arrow from his quiver and started to line up his shot.

He aimed at a Deadly nadder that was about to set fire to a house. The arrow hit the nadder's wing causing it to fall out of the sky and allowing his fellow vikings to tie it up. "Good job, Hiccup" he heard a viking say as he was rushing to put out a fire. He might be the runt of the village but him being trained so young he had plenty of time to work on his skills.

He also has a very brilliant mind which allows him to make new inventions to help trap dragons faster and easier.

Even though he had a very deep hatred for dragons after he heard that they took his future wife and his mom he just couldn't kill a dragon. Hiccup didn't know why but it was very frustrating.

After about an hour or so of fighting the dragons finally gave up and flew away from Berk. There were a couple of buildings burnt down but the battle was mostly successful. Hiccup saw his dad come toward him. He gave Hiccup a squeeze on the shoulder(which kinda hurt but he wasn't going to say it). "Good job son" he said congratulating him on a job well done. He saw the teens standing behind Stoick and rolled his eyes.

They saw him as the leader of their little group. "I could do better." Snotlout grumbled. "Sure, you can." Hiccup said as he headed towards the great hall to celebrate their victory. Their was one thing that was bothering him the entire time. It felt like something was missing from his life. Hiccup dissmissed those thought and focused on the celebration ahead.

* * *

><p>Starstruckdreamer1: If your confused don't worry. I will explain what happened between their childhood and now through flashbacks. I promise it will explain everything that happened in this chapter. :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Starstruckdreamer1: Hey guys I'm finally back! Shoutout to Transformers 0 for taking such a big interest in my story. Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoy! Flashbacks are in italics.

* * *

><p><em>Toothless was sad that Astrid had to go back to her family. He huffed in frustration. He missed playing with her and she would give him some good scratches! Cloudjumper and Valka had taken the girl back to Berk several hours ago and he was started to get bored without Astrid there. Stormfly wasn't going to help quell his boredom she was still moping over her best friend. <em>

_Toothless waddled over to a clearing and plopped down. He was getting really tired of searching for something to do and he started to close his eyes. Toothless felt something pull on his ears. He ignored whatever it was and swatted it away with a quick flick to of his ear._

_ However, whatever or whoever it was was VERY persistent. Toothless growled in frustration as he finally got up. He turned to see it was Stormfly. He looked at her annoyed he had to wake up just when he had started to fall asleep. Stormfly chirrped at him to follow her before she took off running. Toothless sighed but he ran after her anyway. At least it gave him something to do for now._

_ As he was running he picked up the scents of Cloudjumper and Valka. He roared in happiness at their return. When he finally got to where they were. They were looking worriedly at a crack in one of the walls. As he got closer he could smell another scent…...IT WAS ASTRID! SHE CAME BACK! But why was she hiding?_

_ Stormfly stopped running and walked up to Cloudjumper. He looked relieved to see Toothless and pointed towards the crack in the wall. He and Stormfly squeezed through the cracks to Astrid. As he got closer to Astrid there was one question on his mind._

_Why was she crying?_

* * *

><p>By the time Astrid got there she could see a crowd of dragons gathering near the king. She gestured for Toothless to land and then pushed her way through the dragons. She could see Valka applying some sort of medicine on the nightmare in a cave not to far away from the dragons were gathering .<p>

Astrid looked up to see Cloudjumper and the King talking quietly to each other. She stomped over to where Valka was tending the dragon and was about to say what was on her mind when Valka looked up. Astrid stopped in her tracks at the look on Valka's face.

She had only seen this look whenever Valka was talking about her son. Her jaw was set tight and her eyes were storming with barely concealed sadness and anger. Astrid decided to put aside whatever she was going to say to her and just assisted her in trying to heal the dragon. They sat in silence for a while as Astrid passed Valka bandages and ointment. They sat in silence for a moment before Valka finally spoke up.

"You have to go back you know." Valka whispered. Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"Berk." Astrid snorted at her. "I don't want to go back there." she snarled her eyes blazing with fury as she remembered that dreadful place . Valka shook her head.

"You don't get it Astrid. The king is making you go back to Berk." she said as she looked down at the ground.

"What!"

* * *

><p>Hiccup chuckled as he watched Gobber dance on top of one of the tables on the great hall. He had just managed to escape from the other teenagers. Not that he didn't mind the company but it felt like no of them could understand him. He needed someone or something to give him a challenge.<p>

He sighed. Well, at least he had dragon training to look forward too but even that lacked excitement. He took the moment of peace to slip away from the great hall and go into the forest. He needed to do some more practice on shooting arrows in the dark anyway.

He headed towards his sacred place, the cove. He discovered it one day after falling down trying to work on his agility(not that he would ever tell anyone that). It was a place he went to when he just wanted to get away from all his responsibilities for a while. When he finally got to the place he finally removed his bow and quiver from his back.

He leaned them against the rock as he started to stretch and then he went back to grab his bow. He gave a quick glance at the bow looking at the letter carved into it. _V_. When he asked his dad what it meant he just gave him a grunt and walked away. Hiccup shook his head. It couldn't be anything important he thought has he preparred to fire an arrow.


End file.
